


Heart Like Yours

by nessanumennesse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessanumennesse/pseuds/nessanumennesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/OFC (can pass as Loki/you). Emotions all over the place, you're lucky that it's short. It's all good in the end. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Like Yours

Heart Like Yours

“This is ridiculous! Why are you doing this? “ I was close to shouting, on the verge of tears, while looking at Loki’s stone cold face. I felt my heart pounding so hard it hurt, my raged breaths were the only thing filing the hard silence that was his answer.  
“Please,” I pleaded, “just tell me what’s happening. We were all right. We were fine. I’m begging you…. You can’t do this. Not without explanation.”

“Oh, but I can” he finally spoke “ you are nothing to me. A mere mortal. You were amusing enough for a while, but I grew tired of you. You mean nothing to me.” He said once again, as if to drive it home. To shatter me fully. 

“ You are not Loki I knew. “ I whispered. 

“You are aware that they call me God of lies, are you not?” He stated, his face still clear of any emotion. 

I felt anger bubbling inside of me, turning all desperation into fury: “Tell yourself what you want. I know who I love, and it’s not this façade that you put on. I know the core of you! You can repeat that I mean nothing to you, but it won’t change our past. Even if it is true, it wasn’t always like that. Once you shared my feelings. Now go. “ I deflated, seeing that no amount of yelling will give me an explanation for his behaviour. So I turned around, deciding to save that least shred of dignity and walk away, no matter how hard it might be.

Tears clouded my sight as I made first step, but his hand caught my wrist and I heard his broke voice :”Dear…”

“No!” I managed, trying to save myself from all the pain of repeated rejection “You said all that I needed to hear!” I got out of his light grip, shading away from his touch, not able to even look at him.

“How can a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine?” He asked in small, hurt voice.

I turned, allowing myself a hopeful glance and seeing his torn expression for once gave me hope. “It already does you magnificent fool.” 

“It’s not true.”

“You can’t tell me what I do and do not feel. If I didn’t love you, why would your words of leaving feel like dying?”

“I’m… I’m nit worthy of your love. I was blind, but you opened my eyes. I made mistakes, yes, and I tried to redeem myself, but nothing I do will ever be good enough.”

“Where are these nonsenses coming from?”

“I killed my mother!” He yelled, finally breaking and letting me see him, true him. 

“Oh honey….” I said, throwing myself at him and forcing him into tight hug. I wrapped my hands around him and didn’t let go.  
I felt his shock, as he let me manoeuvre him and pull him closer to me. 

“I’m sorry for you loss.” I said quietly into his ear, feeling sobs that broke out from him. 

“You can’t love a killer.” 

“I don’t believe that you killed your mom.”

“ Might as well.” 

“I’m sure you believe that. But things aren’t black and white. We live in one big grey puddle. You can’t drown yourself in guilt and shut me out. I know you need time to mourn and I promise I’ll leave you alone, take all the time you need, but please… Consider coming back.”

“I don’t need time. I need you” he finally returned the hug, and pressed me tightly against him. “Please don’t go.”

I carded my fingers through his raven black hair as I promised to always be here.


End file.
